The prior art includes a wide variety of devices capable of lifting or otherwise moving an object. For example, dollies (i.e., platforms having rollers or casters) facilitate the movement of heavy objects. Forklifts employ hydraulics to lift and move large objects on pallets. Such lifting and moving devices, however, generally require the application of force independent of the gravitational force associated with the object. Accordingly, while the prior art lifting and moving devices fulfill their respective objectives, they do not disclose or suggest an object lifting and moving device that uses the subject object's own weight to facilitate the movement of the object.